


the Perils of Vodka

by readinggirl1989



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing what one woman can get you to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Perils of Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Haven does not belong to me, etc...

_Last Night_

  
**Duke**  
“Come on guys, hurry up.” Audrey called back to the two trailing behind her, “It'll be fun. I promise.”  
My heart caught in my chest as Nathan leaned in close and growled in my ear, “This is all your fault.” His breath was warm on my face and I was glad night was falling, it hid the slight blush I couldn't control. Looking up, I caught Audrey's eyes, the smirk on her face let me know that she had noticed my reaction. I could only hope she wouldn't say anything, I had kept my secret this long, she couldn't ruin it for me now.

  
 **Audrey**  
I knew it! I knew there was something going on with those two. They 'hated' each other too much. Nathan may not have noticed but I saw that faint flush on Duke's face. And I’ve seen Nathan watching Duke and who can blame them? They're hot. Too bad they're batting for each other. Oh well, they deserve happiness. Let's play matchmaker.

  
Audrey hurried back towards the guys, she slipped between them putting her arms through each of their elbows and pulling them towards her door.

  
How do they manage to smell so good after a long day at work? Ok, focus. How do I get them to admit their feelings to each other? I think the answer is going to be alcohol. Lots of alcohol.

  
Opening the door, Audrey pushed the guys into her living room. As she made her way into the kitchen, she asked, “Who wants a beer?”

  
 **Nathan**  
Why am I here? Oh yeah, Audrey asked or rather commanded that I come over. But why is Duke here? I get that they're friends but WE are not. Something about that guy just bugs me. I have to watch him, make sure he's not doing something illegal. The second you take your eyes off him, he''s gone and gotten into trouble. It's always something with Duke. But he does have nice...

  
“Beer sounds good. Right Wournos?” said Duke, slapping him in the arm. “Uh yeah. Beer is good.” Nathan replied reflexively, “Wait, do you have anything stronger?”

  
_This Morning_

  
**Duke**  
Uhg. My head. How much did I drink? Wait, this is not my boat. And that is NOT my arm. How much did I drink? Ok, I remember going to Audrey's with Nathan. Then vodka. Lots of vodka. So the arm around my waist is either Nathan's or Audrey's. Let's see, if I turn slowly whoever it is might not wake up. And the winner is...both of them? We're spooning. The THREE of us. Good thing Audrey has such a big bed or one us probably would have fallen to the floor at some point.

  
 **Audrey**  
Duke leaned over Nathan's sleeping form and carefully shook Audrey's bare shoulder, “Audrey, wake up. Wake up!” he whispered at her. He leaned back as she groaned and swatted at him. “Audrey!” hissed Duke as he pushed her out of the bed.

  
“Hey! I was sleeping!” Audrey whined as she crawled back into bed. Duke's reply woke her quickly, “This is serious. We slept together. We slept with Nathan!”

  
Oh crap. So that's why I was so warm and comfortable. Crap. Although, my plan did kind of work. I didn't expect for the sex to happen here or so quickly. I also didn't expect to be a part ofit but why complain, we obviously had fun, and as long as this doesn't upset their budding romance, I'm happy.

  
“Duke! Stop freaking out. I know you like Nathan so why are you upset?” Audrey asked, clutching the sheet to her breasts. Duke sighed, “He doesn't like me, he likes you. He will be very angry that he slept with me, us, mostly me.” Audrey laughed, “He likes you. I don't think he's admitted it to himself but he likes you. Anytime you're around, he can't not look at you. He talks about you and his eyes light up. Trust me, he likes you.” Duke sat up carefully, looking down at Nathan with hope on his face, “I trust you.” Duke laughed and continued, “Man, how hard does  he sleep?”

  
 **Nathan**  
Duke laid back down as Audrey slipped out from under the covers and grabbed her camera before rushing back into the warmth of her bed. Audrey motioned Duke to get closer as she snuggled up to Nathan's back, his arm slipping back around Duke's waist, “3, 2, 1...” Audrey counted down before the camera clicked. The flash caused Nathan to stir and Audrey quickly snapped another shot, this time of just Duke and Nathan.

  
Mmmm. Comfy. Wanna sleep more. Mmmm. Pillow smells good, like Duke. Duke? Why would my pillow smell like Duke?

  
Nathan bolted upright suddenly, grabbing his head as his hangover let itself be known. “Whoa there!” said Audrey as Duke grabbed his shoulders, steadying him, “Not so fast. We had a lot to drink last night.”

  
Right. We were drinking. And somehow the three of us ended up in bed together. Did we, they, have sex? Ok, I'm naked. And based on the amount of flesh I can see I'm going to say that everyone's naked.

  
_*Flash* - limbs tangled, breath panting, sweat glistening - *Flash*_

  
Oh god! I slept with Audrey. I slept with Duke! Why am I not panicking? This is bad. Right?

  
Audrey jumped in as Nathan's look showed he was starting to remember at least of the previous night, “It's fine Nathan. I'd say this was a long time coming. Well, not me, but this thing between you and Duke has been going on for who knows how long.” Duke nodded his assent, “She's right. There's no need to panic. We didn't do anything wrong.” Nathan's face is blank as he replies, “That's the problem. Why am I not panicking? I'm upset that I'm not upset.”   
  



End file.
